passionata
by menma uzumaki
Summary: <html><head></head>La noticia de la llegada de un nuevo inquilino al bloque fue un gran acontecimiento. Pero si además éste se paseaba por los pasillos con el torso desnudo y era terriblemente irresistible, ocasionaba un alboroto entre las mujeres pero cierta pelia-azul sera la "conejita" de la bestia que duerme dentro del nuevo inquilino. LEMON-naruhina-</html>


bien este one-shot es dedicado a mi hermano y mejor amigo NARU-CHAN espero y te guste esa tal y como lo pediste: una adaptación naruhina de "passionata"

aclaraciones:

*-personajes de masashi kishimoto

*-historia original "passionata relatos eroticos" de Dama Beltrán

*-lemmon

*-OoC

*-AU

creo que es todo lo importante

DISFRUTEN!

* * *

><p><strong><span>.¸¸.•´¯`».¸¸<span>****Passionata****.¸¸.•´¯`».¸¸**

La noticia de la llegada de un nuevo inquilino al bloque fue un gran acontecimiento. Pero si además éste se paseaba por los pasillos con el torso desnudo y era terriblemente irresistible, ocasionaba un alboroto. El paso de mujeres era bastante fluido, salían de sus hogares por cualquier excusa cuando escuchaban el menor ruido. Daba igual la hora que fuese, aparecían perfectamente maquilladas, entaconadas y perfumadas. Hinata hacía todo lo contrario, debido a su extrema timidez, miraba de un lado a otro para confirmar que no se lo encontraría. ¿Cómo actuaría ella ante un hombre semidesnudo? Fácil, se pondría colorada y muy nerviosa, apenas saldrían palabras coherentes de su boca y el extraño llegaría a la terrible conclusión de que la mujer que vivía frente a su puerta tendría algún trastorno mental. Así que para prevenir malos entendidos y momentos tensos, lo evitaba. Pero era humana y mujer, además… el instinto de curiosear era incontrolable. Cada vez que tenía ocasión lo observaba a través de la mirilla. ¡No solo lo iban a disfrutar las demás! A veces, aguantaba la respiración hasta límites insospechados para no hacer ningún ruido mientras lo contemplaba. Pero cuando se apoyaba en la puerta para deleitarse con aquel espécimen, este hacía cosas demasiado extrañas, como estar parado mirando su puerta e inspirar con ahínco. Como si pudiese… ¿olerla? Entonces ella se retiraba lo más rápido que podía y se escondía en el lugar más alejado de la casa.

Como cada sábado, debía salir a comprar algo para alimentarse la semana siguiente. Con el carrito de la compra en la mano, miró a través de la mirilla para asegurarse de que no se encontraría a nadie por el pasillo. Una vez confirmada aquella soledad que necesitaba, tomo su bolso y abrió lentamente la puerta. Con suaves pasitos se dirigió al ascensor, presionó al botón.

―Buenos días. ―Una voz ronca apareció de repente mientras Hinata esperaba el elevador.

― ¡Ah!―Se asustó y en medio del sobresalto se tambaleó. El joven la agarró del brazo evitando una posible caída.

― ¿Te he asustado?―Ella se soltó del suave amarre―. Lo siento, no era mi intención.

―No… no te preocupes. Es que soy muy…asustadiza. ―Unos sonrojos de vergüenza llenaron las blancas mejillas. ¡Mierda! Pensó.

―Tranquila, no quiero hacerte daño.―Le sonrió cariñosamente. Un aroma varonil inundó la nariz dela chica. Una mezcla de perfume y sudor… ―No te había visto antes. ¿Llevas poco tiempo viviendo aquí?

―No. ―«Solo he intentado ocultarme» Meditó para sí.

―Entonces… ¿No sales mucho? ―Seguía su interrogatorio mientras las puertas del ascensor se abrían.

―No.―Respondía como podía mientras pensaba cómo se iba a liberar de aquel encuentro. Cogió con fuerza su carrito y se introdujo en el deseado elevador. Mantuvo su mirada en el suelo y con cierta habilidad colocó el objeto entre ellos.

― ¿Bajas?―Continuaba averiguando. Como ella no hablaba y él se quedó mirándola a los ojos con curiosidad.

―Sí ―respondió al fin.

― ¿Puedes decir algo más?―Una risa burlona apareció en el rostro masculino.

―Mis padres me enseñaron a no hablar con desconocidos ― Musitó mirando el suelo.

―Estarán orgullosos de ti. En fin, para que no seamos unos extraños me presento, Soy Uzumaki Naruto. Solo Naruto para los amigos. Encantado de conocerte. ―Esperó la respuesta.

―Hinata―susurró.

―Bonito nombre.―Tendió la mano para saludarla con cortesía. Ella dudó en devolverle el saludo. Sus palmas estaban sudadas por la ansiedad. No era miedo, sino excitación. En muchísimas ocasiones había soñado tener un encuentro sexual con un hombre en un ascensor. Jamás le puso rostro, pero sí alguien muy parecido a él. De repente, el chico hizo algo muy extraño. Levantó la nariz como si pudiese olfatear algo importante, al mismo tiempo soltó un gruñido. Volvió a mirarla, pero sus ojos ya no eran dulces, sino lujuriosos. ¿Se habría dado cuenta de su necesidad? ¡Imposible! Solo ella era capaz de sentir la humedad que la mojaba entre las piernas. Todo lo demás eran imaginaciones suyas… ¿o no?

Las puertas del elevador se abrieron. Hinata salió de allí tropezando con sus propios pies. Antes de alejarse del edificio se giró y miró hacia el ascensor. El joven se apoyaba en las puertas que seguían abiertas. Su pecho estaba agitado, se movía con rapidez. Mantenía la nariz levantada mientras buscaba desesperadamente el aroma que parecía haber perdido. Clavó sus ojos en ella y sonrió maquiavélicamente. Se había despertado la bestia que yacía en su interior…

**.¸¸.•´¯`».¸¸.•´¯`».¸¸.•´¯`».¸¸.•´¯`».¸¸.•´¯`»**

.

La mañana de compras fue un desastre. Apenas pudo concentrarse en llenar su carrito de víveres, la mente volaba sin control hacia la escena que había vivido horas antes, sobre todo se preguntaba por qué aquel individuo inspiraba tan profundo cuando ella estaba cerca. ¿Olería mal? Los sonrojos volvieron a aparecer en las mejillas cuando recordó la sensación que tuvo en el ascensor. Demasiadas novelas románticas bajo su almohada y muchísimos sueños eróticos sobre aquel lugar. ¿Hasta dónde podía llevarle aquella perturbada imaginación? No volvería a hacerlo, ella no era de ese tipo de mujeres. Debía controlar sus instintos y, lo que era aún peor, tenía que dominar la excitación que le ofrecía la presencia de aquel hombre.

― ¡Hola, princesa! ―El saludo de Sakura la despertó de sus meditaciones.

― ¡Ah, hola! ¡Eres tú! ―Le respondió algo afligida, en su profundo interior se había imaginado… otra persona.

― ¡Pues claro que soy yo! ¿Quién demonios creías que era?―La besó―. Oye, ¿estás enferma? Te noto caliente.―Comenzó a tocarle la frente.

― ¡No!―Se alejó―. Solo angustiada por realizar la compra. Hoy es un mal día, hay demasiada gente a mi alrededor.

―No entiendo esa claustrofobia que tienes, chica. Lo mejor del mundo es sentir el calor humano y tú siempre andas esquivándolo.

―No todos podemos ser tan extrovertidos como tú.―Puso las bolsas de las verduras en la cinta de la caja.

―Pero es que ni lo intentas. ―La miró fijamente y tras unos segundos continuó hablando―. Te noto rara, ¿qué te pasa? ¿Es del trabajo?

― ¿Rara? No hay rarezas en mí salvo las habituales. ¿Y tú?―Quiso cambiar de tema.

―Me tenías preocupada, te he llamado sobre unas cinco veces al móvil y no contestabas. Así que me puse a pensar dónde estarías y recordé que era sábado, tu día de compras.

―Con las prisas se me ha olvidado en casa. ―Se excusó.

―Pero sí recordarás que hoy comemos juntas, ¿verdad?―Frunció el ceño.

―Sí, claro. ¿Cómo lo voy a olvidar si llevas toda la semana recordándomelo?―Sonrió falsamente.

― ¿Dónde vamos a ir?―Preguntó emocionada Sakura― ¿Chino? ¿Mexicano?

―Bueno, primero iremos a casa, dejo todo esto y lo pensamos.

―Son 38,59 ―dijo la cajera.

―Gracias ―respondió la joven mientras le ofrecía la tarjeta.

―Espero que no tardemos mucho, tengo las tripas saltando. ―Metía las bolsas en el carro.

―No creo ―musitó. Hinata comenzó a pensar a gran velocidad ¿Y si volvían a encontrarse con él? ¿Qué haríaSakura? Seguro que se lanzaría a los brazos del chico mientras ella se preparaba una sopa en casa. Le disgustó esa idea, prefería ser ella la que gimiera bajo las caricias de Naruto en su blanquecina piel.

Por el camino, mientras continuaba sus pensamientos absurdos sobre cómo sería sentir las caricias de aquel espécimen en su cuerpo y cómo aullar de placer al ser sucumbida por el orgasmo, Sakura no cesaba de hablar del viaje que tenía previsto. Estaba muy ilusionada y había puesto grandes expectativas en ello. La empresa la recomendó para un puesto importante en una de las sucursales que tenían en el extranjero y la peli-rosa lo había aceptado sin pensar. En cambio ella, seguía estancada en el lugar de siempre, sin miras hacia una evolución mejor. Pero debido a su timidez, el permanecer tanto tiempo en el mismo sitio le había generado una seguridad y una estabilidad que no podía cambiar. Volvería a sentir náuseas, llorar, inquietud, insomnio,… Mejor quedarse donde estaba.

―Y cómo te iba diciendo, no me falta mucho. Lo quiero todo muy controladito. ¿Estás ahí? ¡Joder! ¿Qué te ocurre hoy?

―Nada. ―Se paró en el portal de su bloque, las manos volvían a sudar y el corazón le palpitaba. Buscó como pudo las llaves en el bolso y miró hacia el ascensor. ¿Estaría el rubio ahí? Pero no parecía que hubiera nadie. Respiró con tranquilidad y abrió la puerta.

―Tú puedes decir lo que quieras pero a ti te pasa… ―Se quedó muda y a los tres segundos sonrió con gran placer y dijo muy sensual. ―Hola…

―Buenas tardes, señoritas ―Naruto se encontraba escondido en un muro del pasillo. Como siempre, andaba con el torso descubierto. Deleitando con su fornido cuerpo a toda persona que lo observaba. Frunció el ceño, sabía que su amiga lo asaltaría. ¿Qué pasaría después? ¿Se tomaría la sopa? Entre aquel tumulto de pensamientos repentinos, no contestó al saludo del hombre pero observó cómo su amiga se acercaba a él sin poner límite de distancia.

―Buenas… ¿Vives aquí o trabajas de fontanero? ―Lo observaba detenidamente de arriba abajo―. Te digo esto porque tengo una gran avería en el baño de mi casa y comentaba a mi amiga que necesitaba a alguien que me echara una mano. ―Aquella impetuosa mujer se acercó muy sensual haciaNaruto. Sin embargo, éste no le hizo caso.

―Hola Hinata. ―Se apartó y se dirigió hacia ella― ¿Han ido bien las compras? ¿Te ayudo?―Antes de que pudiera contestar, la mano del hombre había atrapado el asa del carrito y lo dirigía hacia el ascensor.

―Sí ―respondió con timidez.

Sakura se quedó atónita, los observaba y disfrutaba de aquella divertida situación. Hinata volvía a tener en su angelical rostro unos sonrojados coloretes y miraba con nerviosismo al suelo. Por otro lado, el rubio tenía clavada su mirada en ella y la devoraba lentamente. ¿Acaso Hinata no se había dado cuenta de que aquel hombretón buscaba algo con ella? Arrugó la frente y se enojó, por primera vez desde que la conocía un hombre se interesaba por ella y ni se inmutaba. Tenía que ser de piedra porque un semental como él no tenía desperdicio. O quizás, no le interesaban los hombres…

―Segunda planta ―dijo Sakura para entablar conversación.

―Lo sé.―Le sonrió y volvió a clavar los ojos en Hinata―. Entonces… ¿has comprado mucho?

―Solo comida ―susurró mientras se frotaba las manos. Había regresado el sudor.

―Bien, eso está bien, debemos alimentarnos ―respondió con una sonrisa cautivadora.

―Hinata es de pocas palabras. ―La excusó su amiga―. Es bastante tímida pero a mí puedes preguntarme lo que quieras.―Se colocó entre ambos.

― ¿Te has agobiado en la compra?―Naruto torció la cara para ver el semblante de la mujer escondida.

―Ella siempre se agobia en esas cosas. ―Se colocó otra vez entre las miradas―Tiene un grado bastante alto de timidez.

― ¿Necesitas que te ayude?―Se movió como pudo para dejar a un lado a la mujer que no paraba de cotillear y se puso cerca de Hinataa. Levantó su rostro con un dedo y le hizo mirarlo a la cara―. ¿Necesitas que te ayude?―insistió con dulzura.

―No ―respondió al fin.

―Ok. Te llevaré esto hasta la puerta y luego me marcharé, ¿bien?―Seguía manteniendo una bonita sonrisa y unos ojos devoradores.

―No hace falta, ella me ayudará.―Señaló a su amiga peli-rosa con la mirada.

― ¡Por supuesto! ―Se acercó Sakura hacia ella y la rodeó con un brazo mientras que con el otro atrapaba el asa del carro―. Para eso estamos las amigas.

―Bien. Gracias.―El rubio miró por primera vez a la charlatana.―. Por cierto, me llamo Naruto.―Extendió la mano para saludarla.

―Yo Sakura. ―Soltó el amarre hacia Hinata y le devolvió el saludo.

Las puertas del ascensor se abrieron y comenzaron a salir. El chico fue el último y desde una distancia prudencial observaba a las dos mujeres dirigirse hacia la puerta.

La tal Sakura llevaba el carrillo mientras que Hinata metía la mano en su bolso para encontrar las llaves de su hogar. Seguía con la cara agachada y apenas hablaba.

―Yo me quedo aquí. ―Informó Naruto mientras abría su puerta.

― ¿Vives ahí?―Preguntó Sakura alucinada.

―Sí, desde hace unas semanas―Observó cómo Hinata abría con torpeza la puerta.

―Pues tenemos pensado comer en casa, si te parece bien puedes acompañarnos. Viviendo en frente no llegarás tarde.―Esbozó una maquiavélica sonrisa.

―Si no les importa, podría invitarlas a comer. Soy un cocinero estupendo.

Hinata mandó una mirada fulminante a su amiga, sabía que aceptaría pero debía impedirlo. No estaba preparada para tenerlo tanto tiempo a su lado. Si unos instantes la volvían loca de lujuria, ¿cómo reaccionaría su cuerpo si permanecía a su lado mucho más?

―Por supuesto ―respondió sin hacer caso a las miradas asesinas de la peli-azul―.Será un placer disfrutar de tu comida.

―Ok, pues cuando todo esté preparado les llamo. Nos vemos en un rato, chicas.―Abrió la puerta y se metió dentro.

Sakura sonreía viendo los gestos de la muchacha. Mientras entraban en el piso sabía que comenzarían un gran debate sobre cómo entender las muecas de una cara, pero lo soportaría con tal de volver a ver aquel hombre y la actuación de su tímida amiga.

Hinata cerró tras de sí la puerta y se apoyó en ella. Su amiga había cometido una enorme locura aceptando aquella inesperada cita. No tenía ni idea de las repercusiones que tenía aquel hombre sobre ella y claro está, tampoco quería dejarlas expuestas. Siempre había sido muy recatada en temas amorosos, quizás por eso llevaba una vida tan puritana.

― ¿Qué piensas?―Preguntó Sakura cuando la observó algo alejada de aquel lugar.

―Que no deberías haber aceptado la proposición.―Comenzó a andar hacia la cocina con las bolsas de la compra en la mano.

―No me ha parecido mala idea, además, eso de que nos hagan una buena comida…

― ¡Siempre pensando en lo mismo! ―le espetó mientras posaba la mercancía sobre la encimera.

―Eres una mal pensada. ―Sonrió―. Bueno, cuéntame, ¿quién es el bombón de aquí en frente eh?

―No hay nada que contar, es el nuevo vecino, que como has podido observar tiene a todo el patio femenino revolucionado porque anda semidesnudo por el bloque.

― ¡Uff! ¡Déjalo que siga así! Es bueno para la vista. Seguro que a más de una vieja le alegra la vista. ―Comenzó a ayudarle.

―En eso tienes razón.―Esbozó una sonrisa al recordar cómo la anciana del tercero bajaba la basura cuando hace apenas unas semanas era incapaz de levantarse de la cama.

―Bueno, ¿qué vas a hacer?―Levantó con la mano un pepino.

― ¿Meterlo en el frigorífico?―respondió ilusa creyendo que le preguntaba por la verdura.

― ¡No es eso! ―Se carcajeó Sakura―. Me refiero al personaje. Anda buscando estar entre tus piernas como perro detrás de una hembra en celo.

― ¡No digas tonterías! Ese busca a cualquier mujer que se le ofrezca. Ese tipo de hombres no quieren mujeres como yo.

―Mi instinto femenino me chilla todo lo contrario, pero tú sabrás. Eso sí, yo no perdería la oportunidad de sentir ese cuerpo sobre el mío.

De pronto, un móvil comenzó a sonar. Sakura corrió hacia su bolso y contestó la llamada. Tras unos segundos de acalorada conversación, regresó a la cocina donde estaba Hinata encaprichada en meter la caja de café en una lata. La amiga puso una mano en el marco de la puerta y le dijo:

―Tengo que irme―comentó alterada.

― ¡Ni se te ocurra dejarme sola!―Abrió tan fuerte la caja de plástico que todo el café quedó esparcido en el suelo.

―Ha sucedido algo que no debo dejar pasar. ―Se giró y buscó su abrigo.

― ¡No me hagas esto!―suplicó al ver que su amiga se marchaba.

―Hinata, una zorra quiere apartarme de mi trabajo, y he chupado muchas pollas como para que ahora me aparten de lo que estoy a punto de conseguir. Lo siento, de verdad.

― ¿Qué hago yo ahora?―preguntaba sin saber qué hacer mientras caminaba tras ella.

―Llama a su puerta y dile que se cancela la cita. Es tan fácil como eso.―Le dio un beso en la mejilla y salió sin mirar atrás.

Hinata se quedó parada viendo a su amiga marcharse. Aquello había sido una golpe bajo del destino y no tenía ni idea de cómo solucionarlo. Inmóvil frente a la entrada, empezó a respirar agitada. Debía encontrar algo de sensatez para tener valor y enfrentarse al atractivo y sensual Naruto. Necesitaba hallar las palabras adecuadas para eliminar la cita y no caer en sus brazos rendida diciendo: «Tómame» Puso la mano en el pomo y lo giró con lentitud, pero se detuvo, quizás sería mejor escribirle una nota y dejársela debajo de la entrada. Sin embargo, cuando se dio la vuelta para ir en busca del papel, su puerta se abrió con fuerza.

― ¿Te ha pasado algo?―preguntó alterado. Como siempre, estaba medio desnudo y dejaba al descubierto aquel magnífico torso que subía y bajaba fruto de la posible intranquilidad que sufría.

― ¿Siempre estás al acecho?―Entrecerró sus ojos e intentó clavar la mirada al suelo. No podía dejar que Naruto descubriera que aquella desnudez le hacía hervir la sangre hasta tal punto, que sus entrañas deseaban ser frotadas sin parar en aquella perfecta piel bronceada.

―Me he alterado cuando he escuchado voces, pensé que te había pasado algo.―La observó de arriba abajo como si tuviese que comprobar por él mismo, que no tenía ningún daño visible.

―No ha pasado nada. Sakura se ha tenido que marchar y se anula la comida―musitó.

― ¿Por qué ella no está?―Frunció el ceño―. Eso no es un problema.

―No deberíamos…―comentó en voz baja.

― ¿Qué, Hinata? ¿Qué no deberíamos?―Se acercó a ella y la dejó pegada sobre la pared de su pasillo. Ella empezó a agitarse cuando él puso sobre su cabeza los fuertes brazos. Apenas los separaban unos milímetros, por allí no podía pasar ni el aire. Sentía los pezones masculinos acariciar su camiseta y sus caderas fueron sutilmente atrapadas por las piernas varoniles. Un delicioso aroma comenzó a entrar en sus alteradas inspiraciones. Si seguía así estaba perdida, ya comenzaba a notar la excitación en sus bajos y eso no era correcto. Sacando fuerzas de donde no las tenía, le empujó para poner distancia entre ambos.

― ¡Vete!―le gritó.

― ¿Por qué?―Volvió a acercarse a ella. De repente el rubio respiró el aroma que ella desprendía con fuerza y sus ojos se oscurecieron al igual que su respiración se aceleró.

Hinata se quedó atónita ante la reacción que estaba teniendo el hombre. Parecía que algo le había alterado de tal manera que cuando la volvió a mirar ya no tenía un rostro amable y cálido, sino hirviente y lujurioso.

― ¡Te he dicho que te vayas! ―Volvió a empujarle.

― ¿Y dejarte así?―gruñó.

―No me haces falta para hacerme la comida―respondió entre balbuceos.

―No me refiero a ese tipo de alimentación.―Alargó la pierna hacia atrás y cerró la puerta. Ella seguía asombrada por su actuación. Quiso recriminar lo que estaba haciendo pero no le dio tiempo, su boca fue invadida por la de él y la hizo sumergir en un apasionado y ardiente beso. Las piernas comenzaron a temblarle, estaba a punto de perder el equilibrio. No recordaba la última vez que la habían besado de aquella forma, mejor dicho, nunca la habían besado así. Abrió despacio sus ojos para poder apreciar la expresión del rostro de quien la estaba poseyendo y el deseo fue lo único que encontró. Suspiró profundamente y se dejó llevar, por una vez no pasaría nada. Naruto percibió cómo Hinata se iba relajando con el paso del tiempo. Eso le hizo estar más excitado si cabía. Desde la primera vez que la vio, supo que ella era diferente y eso era lo que andaba buscando. Bajó su mano derecha a la pierna femenina y la subió hacia su cadera. Deseaba acariciar aquella piel con la que había estado soñando. Ante el sollozo de placer de ella, continuó subiendo y bajando aquel muslo hasta que se atrevió a poner su palma sobre la lencería. El calor era abrasador, le quemaba la piel. Continuó aquel beso que cada vez era más posesivo y animal, frotó su mano en aquella prenda caliente. Hinata se apartó de sus labios y echó la cabeza hacia atrás, apoyándose en la pared. Naruto no pudo evitar llevarse aquel olor impregnado en su dorso hacia la nariz. Lo inspiró con fuerza y volvió a exponer sus perfectos dientes en una sonrisa.

―Este aroma lleva volviéndome loco desde que llegó a mi nariz―le susurró en el oído a la mujer que temblaba de placer por la sensualidad de las palabras―. Me voy a dar un festín a tu costa, nena.

Hinata abrió los ojos como platos, no podía estar escuchando aquello. Por fin alguien la deseaba hasta límites insospechados. Clavó su mirada en el joven y alargó su mano para atrapar la cabeza y así, poder besarlo de nuevo. Se dejaría llevar y aparcaría por una vez los pensamientos mojigatos que llenaban su mente. Aunque no fuese el hombre de su vida, aunque no la llevara al altar, hoy la iba a trasportar al mismo cielo y eso no podía perdérselo. Naruto bajó de nuevo la mano cuando el aroma desapareció. Mientras buscaba de nuevo el camino hacia la impregnación, se vio atrapado por un hambriento beso que ella le ofreció. Con una leve sonrisa y un aullido interior de satisfacción, abandonó la idea de buscar aquel calor sexual en aquel lugar de la entrada. Así que la atrapó de las caderas y la alzó para posarla en algún sitio de la casa donde estuviesen más cómodos. Echó un vistazo rápido, disfrutar en el sillón o en la cama, pero cuando escuchó un gemido desesperado de la mujer que seguía atrapando desesperadamente sus labios, decidió que el sofá era lo más rápido. Con pasos agigantados llegó hasta donde sería el nido de amor. La posó con delicadeza para no apartar ambas bocas ni separarse de ella. Una vez colocada tal como deseaba, sus labios abandonaron los suyos para vagar sobre la ropa de Hinata. Al mismo tiempo que la besaba, inspiró con fuerza su perfume. Paró sobre sus senos, todavía tapados con aquellas castas ropas. Sin pensárselo dos veces, mordió los pezones con fuerza. Escuchó un gruñido de satisfacción de la mujer y vio cómo ella se arqueaba para que continuase. Entonces no vaciló un minuto, llevó sus manos hacia la delgada cintura y comenzó a levantarle la camiseta. Ya no le era suficiente sentirla de aquella forma, debía notar el calor de su piel y percibir en su lengua el sabor de los traviesos pezones.

―Expuesta para mí―susurró el chico mientras levantaba la ropa y observaba su piel.

Agachó la cabeza y comenzó a besar el vientre, después, antes de que las manos femeninas se pudieran apoyar en su cabeza, recorrió con su lengua el camino hacia los tersos y duros botones que le daban la bienvenida. Hinata sintió la calidez de la boca del rubio sobre sus pechos. Los lamia y absorbía a su antojo. En ningún momento pensó en hacerle parar, ya no. Su sangre hervía deseando cada caricia y cada sorbo que sabía que le ofrecería. Intentó cerrar las piernas al sentir un extraño dolor en su sexo, pero Naruto no la dejó. Se colocó entre ellas y cesó de saborear sus montañas. Alzó la mirada y le susurró:

―No te cierres para mí, conejita.

Intentó hablar, pero no lo consiguió porque notó sobre su húmeda lencería la atrevida mano del joven. Esta vez no deseaba frotarla, sino apartarla. Con sutiliza, la bajó por sus piernas, dejando su sexo llorando sobre el sofá. Cuando la prenda calló al suelo, Naruto acarició las piernas y bajó por su cuerpo muy despacio. Sabía qué pretendía y en verdad, ella lo deseaba tanto que alzó las caderas para que tuviese más espacio.

Un lobo no hubiese aullado tan fuerte como lo hizo el hombre al ver aquel sexo reclamándolo. Era toda una locura saborear la chorreante y ardiente vagina. Apoyó sus manos sobre las rodillas de la mujer y metió su cabeza en la cueva de su demencia. Al principio solo respiró con fuerza, necesitaba tener dentro de su cuerpo aquella esencia que le había hecho perder la cordura.

―Uhm, deliciosa ―murmuró al primer lengüetazo. Al sentir los temblores de la chica, la agarró con más fuerza para que no cayese al suelo―. Tranquila cielo, esto solo acaba de empezar.

Hinata se llevó las manos a la cara cuando volvió a notar aquella descarada lengua sobre sus labios mojados. No recordaba sentirse así, aquello debía ser una verdadera excitación y la estaba sintiendo con un extraño. Debía de replantearse sus conocimientos sexuales. De pronto sus ojos se quedaron en blanco, Naruto había metido la lengua dentro de ella y comenzaba a morder aquellos hinchados y carnosos salientes vaginales.

―¡Oh, Dios! ―exclamó extasiada. El chico sonrió al verla perdida en el delirio. Su ego ya no cabía dentro de su cuerpo, la estaba haciendo perderse en el mundo del erotismo. Con una mirada traviesa, intentaba averiguar qué haría ella si comenzara a jugar con otros participantes, llevó su mano hacia el manjar y empezó a acariciar la entrada sexual. Levantó el rostro y al contemplar la desesperación en la cara de ella, se transformó en el monstruo que era, ya le daba igual dejarse ver, la había sucumbido…

Absorbió aquella miel deliciosa, y empezó a invadirla con el dedo. Al principio fue muy despacio, Hinata estaba apretada y eso era signo de lo que él ya había supuesto, llevaba tiempo sin mantener relaciones. Pero cuando sacó aquel improvisado invasor y lo vio repleto de delicioso jugo, se lo llevó a la boca y lo saboreó con tanta ansiedad que sintió su cuerpo convulsionar de la emoción.

―Me matas, nena―gritó lleno de ansiedad lujuriosa. Ella quiso preguntarle la razón de sus palabras, parecía desesperado, quizás herido por algo. Sin embargo, descubrió que el motivo no era otro que la necesidad de seguir bombeándola y obtener todo el fluido que ella emanaba. Efectivamente, se estaba dando un buen manjar.

Ayudado con la otra mano, Naruto se hizo camino hacia la pequeña perlita hinchada que palpitaba sin parar. Mientras que la invadía nuevamente con el dedo, su lengua comenzó a hacer circulitos sobre aquel minúsculo sobresaliente que necesitaba ser saciado. El cuerpo de la mujer ser retorcía sin parar. Sus convulsiones eran cada vez más fuertes y la expulsión de su placer era como un río sin tope. Estaba a punto de empezar a volar.

― ¡Oh, Dios! ¡Oh, Dios!―Gritó la chica cuando comenzó a sentir la llegada de su orgasmo.

― ¡Córrete, Hinata! ¡Quiero que te corras en mi boca! Dame ese festín que deseo―susurró Naruto atrapándola con fuerza y aumentando sus embestidas en ella.

― ¡Oh, sí! ¡No pares! ―suplicaba mientras su cuerpo se llenaba de temblores y sus ojos veían nada más que estrellas luminosas. Y no paró. No pararía ni aunque le estuvieran golpeando por detrás con una bola de hierro. Abrió bien su boca para capturar todo lo que ella expulsó de sus entrañas, una miel ácida y afrutada que estaba colmando su estómago, y llenando su alma.

― ¿Estás bien?―Naruto se incorporó mientras se arrastraba por la figura femenina.

―Sí ―musitó sin fuerzas.

―Gracias ―le dijo el hombre sumergiéndola de nuevo en un apasionado beso.

― ¿Ya ha terminado todo?―preguntó sorprendida cuando separaron sus bocas.

― ¿Quieres más?―Levantó una ceja.

―Sí ―Sonrió picaronamente. Naruto dio un salto hacia atrás y se desabrochó el botón de su vaquero. Nunca había pensado llegar tan lejos, pero si ella lo deseaba, él estaría loco si no se lo daba. Hinat no apartó la vista ante la desnudez masculina, quería contemplarla. Hasta aquel día siempre lo había hecho con la luz apaga y hoy sería especial, tal como estaba ocurriendo hasta ahora. Cuando su amante se desprendió de los boxes y vio la erección que contenía entre sus piernas se asustó. Nunca había albergado en su interior algo tan grande.

―No te asustes, nena. Te prometo que no muerde―dijo mientras caminaba sobre su cuerpo con la agilidad de un gato. Sus ojos se clavaron en el rostro de ella, no perdería el tiempo en bobadas, quería grabar en su retina todas las emociones que le proporcionarían estar dentro de su cálido y delicioso sexo. Alargó la mano y puso en la entrada femenina la cabeza de su sexo pero no comenzó a penetrarla, sino que la acarició con pequeños y suaves círculos. La chica gimió y apretó la cabeza sobre el cojín que la recogía. Con temblor en las manos intentó llevarlas hasta su rostro.

―Déjame que te vea―musitó el rubio mientras apartaba las manos con la suya. Sus labios jugaron con los de ella. La quería llevar a la locura, y mientras su pene hacía las pequeñas travesuras en el sexo femenino, él mordía y lamía los rojos salientes de la boca. Cuando escuchó varios clips, producto del continuado frote entre ambos sexos, levantó la cabeza y empezó a introducirse en ella. La chica abría la boca y cerraba sus ojos, se dejaba llevar…

―Estoy dentro de ti, nena―cuchicheó en su oído cuando lo albergó por completo―. ¿Has visto como no ha sido duro?

―No―susurró con los ojos brillantes por la emoción.

Naruto bajó su cabeza hacia ella y la atrapó en un nuevo beso apasionado, mientras tanto, sus caderas comenzaban el baile de su necesidad. Invadiéndola, bombeándola, haciéndola más suya. Penetrándola cada vez más fuerte, con más pasión. Entre sollozos, ella empezó a expresar el placer a la que estaba siendo conducida. El chico estaba a punto de rasgarse la piel viendo y sintiendo la calidez de la mujer bajo él. En décimas de segundo, el rostro angelical del joven fue cambiando. Sus ojos azulados se transformaron en rojo, y su calidez se esfumó. Hinata cerró sus ojos pensando que eran imaginaciones suyas debido al éxtasis que estaba sintiendo. Cada vez su cuerpo se balanceaba con más rapidez, más fuerza, más agresividad. Sin embargo, no podía hacer nada porque su clímax estaba colmando su ser.

―¡Córrete, nena! ―Grito con una voz ronca. Y lo hizo, con los párpados apretados se dejó llevar… De pronto, un ruido atronador salió de la garganta del chico que la follaba desesperado. Era una mezcla entre el gruñido de un monstruo y una especie de trueno de una tormenta. Pero a pesar de aquel estruendo irreconocible, ella seguía sin mirar.

―¡Mía! ―Gritó el muchaco cuando notó cómo su semilla se esparcía dentro del cuerpo caliente de la mujer. Aunque allí no terminó su acto de goce. Antes de poder levantar sus pesados párpados, la levantó y la giró para volverla a poseer. Estaba descontrolado, perturbado, ido mentalmente mientras invadía el cuerpo de la mujer que deseaba. La volvió a llevar a la lujuria y al orgasmo jamás encontrado en un mundo terrenal. Ella seguía gimiendo de placer a pesar de que su pene había eyaculado por cuarta vez. Tras finalizar el asalto, la bestia agachó la cabeza y mordió la espalda desnuda. Hinata gritó de dolor, pero su lamento apenas se escuchó porque el cojín tapaba su boca. Un sudor frío recorrió su cuerpo y comenzó a erizarse. Más relajado y saciado de lo que venía buscando, Naruto acarició con mimos y besos sobre la zona que había mordido. Sonrió al ver cómo se hinchaba y expulsaba unas gotitas negras. «Tu sangre en mi sangre» pensó.

―Te he dicho que eres mía―comentó mientras sacaba su verga del mojado sexo. Hinata no se movió, no quería mirarlo y mucho menos ver el rostro que había creído ver minutos atrás. Escuchó cómo comenzaba a vestirse y se iba hacia la puerta. Entonces tomó fuerzas y giró lentamente la cabeza. Naruto se marchaba y dejaba expuesta aquella preciosa y curtida espalda. A simple vista seguía siendo humano, quizás todo había sido producto de su terrible imaginación. Intentó fijar la vista en la frase que tenía tatuada en aquella parte de su cuerpo y leyó: «De lo que no ves, no te creas nada»

―Descansa―le ordenó con voz ronca.

Y cerró los ojos…

Hinata se despertó alterada. Se levantó de golpe y se sentó en la cama. Estaba sudada y no dejaba de temblar. Aquellas malditas pesadillas no la dejaban en paz. A pesar de tomarse los relajantes que le recetaban los médicos, siempre tenía el mismo sueño. Apartó las sábanas y sacó sus pies de aquel amasijo de ropa. Otra vez se había hecho una pelota. Se puso las zapatillas y se dirigió hacia la cocina para prepararse un café. Con los ojos pegados fue deambulando de un lugar a otro. Entonces escuchó un ruido en el pasillo. Se acercó a la puerta y miró por la mirilla. El corazón comenzó a palpitar muy deprisa, tanto que casi lo podía sentir en su boca. Su cuerpo empezó a sudar y el bello se erizó como si un viento helado la hubiese atrapado desnuda en mitad de una tormenta invernal. Se apartó de allí y con las manos en su pecho emprendió un jadeo inconsciente.

«No puede ser, no puede ser». Se decía una y otra vez. « ¿He leído bien?»

Un hombre dibujaba una sonrisa ladina mientras se adentraba en el piso de en frente. Llevaba la espalda al descubierto y tenía tatuada en su piel una frase en la que se podía leer: _De lo que no ves, no te creas nada_

* * *

><p><em>te gusto? espero que si.<em>

_y a ustedes tambien les gusto? me costo un poquito por que sierto hermano y amigo mio no me paso el libro y yo SOLITA tube que buscarlo XC eres cruel naru-chan. bueno ya saben comenten, opinen, critique o regañen me saben que eso me gusta _

_P.D: yo no suelo leer esto pero naru-chan como ya tiene 17 me influye y me da ideas pervertidas X3 pero aun asi me gusto adaptar la historia recuerden ni la historia ni los personajes me pretencen no me gusta el plagio XC_

_MATTA NE_

_ATT: menma uzumaki_


End file.
